ollie_scoopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimmie a Hand
"Gimmie a Hand" is the 3rd episode of the "Ollie and Scoops" series. Synopsis Thanks to Scoops, Ollie becomes the first human ever to discover a secret underground society of cats that humans don't know about! What fun or DANGER awaits...? Plot Scoops is taking Ollie somewhere, while she was closing her eyes and holding his tail. Scoops take Ollie to the trash, which is the entrance of Catlifornia, and he tells her she will be the first human to go there. It is said that to be an underground society no one heard about. Ollie gets pumped and Scoops tells her he never really fit in, but when he and Ollie go there, he's sure to get more popular. They then go in the entrance while Julia is watching. She comments on her going to the trash is typical of her, and Carl comments on Julia's baldspot, which made her pat it. Ollie and Scoops then enter Catlifornia, and Scoops was greeting all the cats while they were looking terrified at Ollie. Scoops assures Ollie some places can get a bit seedy but he'll be right with her, but then Sheyl and Brunk comes and bullies Scoops for bringing a human here. Ollie put her thumbs up and assures that they can get along, and the two become fascinated by her thumbs. They've become so used to their paws they never knew what human hands look like. Meryl bring every cat to see her thumbs and Meryl tells Scoops he isn't bad after all, which gives Scoops an idea. Poopsie and Rudy are having a date at a restaurant and Poopsie wants some flowers in her vase. Rudy tries to get a petunia but he is unable to because of his paws. Just then, Ollie and Scoops arrive and Ollie is able to get the petunia and put it in the vase. Poopsie and Rudy are fascinated by this and Scoops reminds them that he is Ollie's friend so that he can look cool, but the two doesn't care much. Meanwhile, Cuddles and Macaroni and Cheese are struggling to play a video game due to the controller. But Ollie comes and plays for them, and the two become amazed. Mac and Cheese says Ollie is amazing, and Scoops argues that this makes him amazing, but Mac and Cheese yells that only Ollie is amazing. Scoops then sees Ollie cooking for Uncle Fleebis. Fleebis thanks Ollie and gives her 1,000 bucks. Scoops then becomes annoyed by the attention Ollie has instead of him. Ollie is then treated like a celebrity in Catlifornia. One cat tries to goes to her so she can open his tuna can, then Scoops tries to open it for him, but fails miserably as the tuna gets all over the cat and he flies to a trash cans full of crabs. And then, Mayor Scrumpy gives Ollie a trophy and announces the day Ollie day. In the crowd, Scoops argues they're just thumbs and he gets booed off the ceremony. Scoops then acknowledged that he is more unpopular and anyone with thumbs can do what Ollie does, which gives Scoops an idea. Scoops then goes to Dr. Toodles to get some thumbs. Dr. Toodles says the procedure will be have grave consequences. But Scoops ignores that and says it will have everyone like him. Dr. Toodles then goes along with the procedures on giving him thumbs. Back at Catlifornia, Ollie is still treated as a celebrity. She gets merch and signs a cat's forehead. Meryl is making money off this and Ollie wonders where Scoops is. Meryl then says to not care for him. But then, Scoops arrives and shows off his hands. Everyone, including Ollie, is horrified. Scoops then insists on helping the cats with the things Ollie does. But then, the hands come alive and terrorize the town. Scoops then apologize to Ollie for this whole mess, thinking if he brought her to Catlifornia, he'll be cool, but it backfires. Ollie doesn't care and assures she thinks he's always the coolest. Scoops wonders what to do now, and Ollie gets an idea. The cats where still terrorizing the town, but Ollie challenges then to a thumb war. They then accept. The left hand plays with Ollie, but the right hand grabs her. As the left hand goes to defeat her, Scoops ties both hands up with yarn. They high five for saving the day, but every cat gets angry at them for ruining everything. The two shrug it off and leave the town. Scoops then says everything is back to normal but one cat begs to differ. Back with Dr. Toodles, he comes out with human hands, doing an evil laugh. Cast and Characters Kimmy Robertson as Ollie Eric Bauza as Scoops Rich Evans as Merle Adam McArthur as Rudy Vivienne Medrano as Poopsie St. Pierre Mike Stoklasa as Brunk Candi Milo as Cuddles Daron Nefcy as Mac' and Cheese Martin J. Riddell as Uncle Fleebis James Urbaniak as Dr. Toodles Brock Baker as Dan Dipple Matt Brailey as Hoagie Grey Griffin as Julia Goldburger Rachael Russakoff as Carl Nico Colaleo as Mayor Scrumpy Trivia Episode Transcript The transcript can be found here. Gallery The episode's gallery can be found here.